The present invention relates generally to engine fuel injectors and, more particularly, to a cover that fits over the fuel injector.
Is known in the art to provide a fuel injector to inject fuel into an engine. It is further known to provide a cover for the fuel injector wherein the cover is overmolded on the fuel injector. During the overmolding process, the fuel injector is placed in a mold after which the cover material, typically a thermoplastic, is injected into the mold to overmold the cover on the fuel injector.
Since the cover is formed by overmolding, the possibility exists that the overmolding process can damage the part if the fuel injector is not properly placed in the overmolding machine. Further, overmolding may result in flash or excess molded material that may further damage the fuel injector. In both cases the entire assembly, fuel injector and cover, are considered scrap and must be discarded. In addition the overmolding process requires a longer cycle time, as opposed to injection, which correspondingly increases the cost of the overmolding process. Accordingly, the overall cost of manufacture increases as a result of having to discard or scrap the entire injector with an improperly overmolded cover.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cover for a fuel injector and cover assembly that is simpler to manufacture, requires less expensive components than the overmolding process, eliminates molding concerns including flash problems and is easier to assemble.
The present invention provides a cover for use with a fuel injector wherein the cover comprises first and second members. The first and second members each having a pocket therein. The pockets on the first and second members cooperating together to form a cavity when the first and second members are joined together. The fuel injector is sandwiched between the respective first and second members and captured in the cavity such that the cover surrounds at least a portion of the fuel injector.
A detent member positioned on at least one of the first or second members releasably engages a engagement portion located on the opposite member to connect the first and second members together.
The present invention provides a cover for a fuel injector that may be molded in two individual portions separate from the fuel injector in an injection molding process which correspondingly reduces the cost. Further, the present invention reduces scrap cost due to elimination of the overmolding process that, when not performed properly, requires the entire fuel injector and overmolded cover assembly to be scrapped.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.